My Immortal
by Teddy wants to kill you
Summary: Just a one shot song fic thingy that i wortwe in the car listening to Evanescence. set after the second war has ended. i won't give too much away though...


Disclaimer- Nothing here belongs to me, I'm not imaginative. Boring me, but hey, I don't care… JKR, the wonder woman that she is, her story, and evanescence own the song. So there you go. Just don't steal my story.

My Immortal

Hermione let a tear slip out of her eye and trickle down her face. A week ago she would have been so desperate to keep up appearances; she would have wiped it away straight away, kept a smile on her face. But what was the point? He was gone. And he'd never solved the problem he set out to solve. She remembered the everlasting smile on his face. It was gone, it was all gone. She had tried so hard to believe that he would come back that night, but yet the one person that Voldermort was scared of, that could have beaten him, had been killed by a traitor. She felt a smile creep onto her face. How ironic was that? Twice this terror could have been over, and twice a traitor had killed those who were loved, cared about, and could have ended all of it. She felt so sorry for Minnie, for Ron.

For a week she hadn't spoken to anyone. She hadn't even left the Gryffindor Tower. She couldn't face leaving. There was so much of Harry left here, she just had to take it all in. She hadn't even spoken to Ron, to the love of her life. Nearly everyone else had gone home, but she hadn't, she couldn't. When she had first gone down to breakfast the day after he left she was so scared. Why hadn't she gone with him? She could have been so much help. And yet he had insisted that she and Ron go back to Hogwarts, to "Make sure that everyone was alright" that was what he said. Professor McGonagall had come to sit down next to her. She was crying. She placed a copy of the Daily Prophet in front of her student. "Massacre of Muggle Borns". Hermione knew the implications. That day she had bent over in her teacher's arms and wept. They were both in the same position. And every time Hermione had gone to talk to her, she never complained.

Hermione sniffed as she turned to face the door. She would leave; seek vengeance for two she had loved so much. And for Minnie too, on her behalf. As she took one last look around the common room she spotted a CD case on a table next to the smouldering fire. She walked over and picked it up. Oh God, she had loved that song. Four years ago, she had loved that song. She'd forgotten it even existed. And now, as if its prophecy was exact, she could hear the song in perfect detail. Oh God, she'd forgotten just how good it really was.

I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

You used to captivate me  
By your resonating life  
Now I'm bound by the life you've left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along

She felt the tears flooding out of her eyes, and she collapsed into a chair, still whispering the words to a song that lay out her feelings in perfect detail.

There was no doubt about it. What was the point? Snape, in 5 years, he never knew. She didn't care if he did know anyway. He was just as bad as the man, if you called him a man that he served. She dashed over to the corner of thee common room, and pulled up the loose floorboard. She had hidden there, in her second year, a tiny bottle, just in case.

The Order was destroyed, and soon all out war would be announced. And she was first on the list. A Muggle born, a potential threat. She wouldn't go like so many before her. Torture and then mindless murder. Or like Lily. She would go before they had a chance to get to her. Malfoy had called it a coward's way out, but she wasn't a coward. She had to be immensely brave to drink that potion. But she could be that brave. She uncorked the bottle. She would be with Harry, and no one could harm them. She took a deep breath and poured the entire contents down her throat. Painless, and she would be with her best friend for eternity. As she took her last, shuddering breath, Voldermort pushed open the door to the Gryffindor common room. Ron had been outside.


End file.
